Flecther And Nate
This is basically about two best friends who end up with jobs at the local food place "Happy Food". Since Nate's mother has lost her job, she is forced to move in with Fletcher's family. Which causes everyone irritation. Including her son. Despite the fact that Nate and Fletcher have no job experience, they are hired by the grouchy owner, Mr. Loser. Forced to work, they have only have two reasons to love the job. Girls and Money. Mainly, the girls are Chris and Penelope. Sisters and known to both boys since third grade. 'Characters ' Flecther Finnerick (Age 15): 'Is the leader of the group, as well as the peacemaker. He loves to solve other people's problems as best as he can. He is a friend to Nate. He is in love with Penelope. He tolerates Chris, because she is Penelope's sister. He works as a cashier for "Happy Food". '''Nathaniel "''Nate" Bartholomew Henderson (Age 15): 'Nate is a friend to Fletcher. He is nice and caring, but can be quite frightened at times. Mainly, due to Chris. He loves to gain knowledge and excel in whatever he can put his mind to. He is the busboy and server for "Happy Food". It is revealed in "Magic and IQ's." that his middle name is Bartholomew. '''Christina "Chris" Cooper (Age 15): ''Loves to irritate Nate to an extent. She loves to play the guitar. The family bass that her mother gave her before she left. She is the lead guitarist and background singer for the band "The Smashing Static Pineapples". She is known to get along with Fletcher and Nate. Her sister is the bane of her existence. She has no work experience, due to the fact that she believes she'll become a musician in the future. Her father, Thaddeus, thinks otherwise. Penelope Cooper (Age 17): Penelope is the oldest of the group, and tends to be the least mature of the group. Next to Fletcher. She is nice and caring, but can give off an odd impression. She is girlie and tends to get everything she wants. Chris seems to hate her, mainly because she gets her father, Thaddeus's, attention. Fletcher likes her, but Penelope doesn't feel the same way. She has a crush on Prince Marsh, who is the prince of their hometown. 'Minor Characters' Prince Marsh (Age 18): ' '''Mister Loser (Age 39): ' '''Episodes "Pilot Riot" - Forced to work, in order to get Nate's mother out of Fletcher's home. Because she lost her job. Fletcher and Nate take on the responsibility to get jobs, in order to get their lives back. When Nate and Fletcher get a job at "Happy Food". The local eating establishment, it becomes more challenging than they imagined. "First Kisses Are Never Easy"- 'When Nate reveals to Flecther that he's never kissed anyone, Flecther goes on the search for the perfect first kiss. When no one wants to kiss Nate, Flecther goes to the only girl he can get to kiss his friend. Chris. '"Little Drummer Boy"-''' Crash, the drummer of "The Smashing Static Pineapples" ends up in a full body cast. It's up to Nate to help the band out. '"Past-O-Vision"- '''When Flecther and Nate get their first paycheck, they take all of their money combined to buy a new pair of shades called "Past-O-Vision". Which allows them to go into someone's past, only when they are napping. When they go inside Chris's past, they see that she had a lot to go through. '"Magic and I.Q.s" -''' A "Wizard" goes inside "Happy Food". He is so pleased with the food, he says that Nate and Fletcher can make any spell they want. One spell per person. It leads to more, than they bargained for. '"Trapped in a Cell"-' The king of the hometown of where Flecther and Nate are from goes to visit "Happy Food". Chris is there at the time, and thinks that it would be hilarious if she put a taco down the man's pants. He is so frustrated that he didn't just arrest Chris. He also arrests Nate, who served the taco to him. The two are sent to the worst prison in the area for twenty thousand years. Meanwhile, Penelope and Flecther have a contest to see who will earn enough bail money for Chris and Nate. '"Royalty Love"-' Prince Marsh comes inside the shop, and flirts with Penelope. Fletcher gets all upset. Meanwhile, a girl named Annabelle, who is Prince Marsh's cousin flirts with Nate. Guess Who Is Going To Ruin Dinner? - 'Nate's father is coming over to visit him. He says that he is coming over to have dinner at Flecther's house with his son. Of course, Nate already agreed to Chris that he would take her to the "Set Nerds On Fire" concert. If he doesn't, his life would be ruined. Meanwhile, Penelope is forced by her father to go to a ball, for a business deal. Her date is the client's son. Who Penelope realizes, is a lunactic. '''What's My Middle Name? -' When the gang is playing Truth Or Dare, Nate asks Fletcher what his middle name is. Fletcher denies to say anything. Which results in Nate doing some snooping. Meanwhile, Chris is working on a demo for her band. Needing backup vocals, she asks Penelope for her help. Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Category:TV Shows